


Divine Weapons

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #602:  Zanahoria; Sparrowmon]  Sparrowmon has special weaponry.  Truly god-granted ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Weapons

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Xros Wars  
 **Title:** Divine Weapons  
 **Character:** Sparrowmon  
 **Word Count:** 170|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #602: Zanahoria  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #602: Zanahoria; Sparrowmon] Sparrowmon has special weaponry. Truly god-granted ones.

* * *

Even after all of the years since being given her weapons, Sparrowmon on occasion could not believe she actually wielded the product of Vulcanusmon's labors. There were moments when she simply stared at her Zanahoria, and wondered how such a wonderful gift could've happened. She wasn't someone like Beelzebumon or Astamon. 

But they existed anyway, and at the peak of her joy, she wielded them with every bit of her heart and soul, using them to defeat anyone who attempted to bring harm to Nene or anyone else whom she cared about. Though mostly Nene, she had to admit to herself. 

She loved them so much that she never questioned for a moment why they still were there when she joined with other Digimon. Why shouldn't they be? They were her weapons, the strength that she brought into battle, along with her lightning-quick speed. Everyone else respected that, and she thrilled to it. 

She couldn't always believe that she had them, but when battle was joined, she was always grateful. 

**The End**


End file.
